Relicanth
|} Relicanth (Japanese: ジーランス Glanth) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Relicanth is a Pokémon that is heavily based on the . It is covered with hard, brown scales that are similar to craggy rocks. The composition of its scales allow it to withstand the intense pressure of the . Its tan head has protruding cheekbones, which are smaller on a female. A triangular spike protrudes from the back of its head. Tan patches cover its body and there is a red spot located on both sides. It possesses two pairs of pectoral fins, which it uses to push itself along the sea bottom. Additionally, it has dorsal and pelvic fins near its tail. Its tail fin has a wavy outline. Relicanth is a filter feeder, and it feeds on microscopic organisms with its toothless mouth. It has remained unchanged for 100 million years. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A group of Relicanth appeared in The Relicanth Really Can!. Minor appearances It was first shown in the episode A Ruin With a View!. A Relicanth appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Multiple Relicanth also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Relicanth appeared in a flashback in Mutiny in the Bounty! as one of the Pokémon J had stolen. A Relicanth appeared in Up Close and Personable!. A Relicanth appeared at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Relicanth appeared in Going for the Gold!. A Relicanth appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Relicanth appeared in a fantasy in SM005. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Two wild Relicanth appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, has a Relicanth nicknamed Relly. It was one of the keys to solving the mystery of the Sealed Chamber. While he still belongs to Sapphire, it was not seen in her party during the and is assumed to be at sea with her , Lorry, as of Sapphire's latest appearance. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} ( )}} ( )}} ( during a swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Fishing in )}} (Fishing in )}} |area= }} |} |} )}} , , , , , (Underwater)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ocean (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 20, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Beach: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#3)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10||'}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Relicanth's EV yield (1 HP and 1 Defense) is unique. Origin Relicanth are based on the , an of fish that was thought to be extinct. They are considered s because they are virtually unchanged from their prehistoric forms. Like their real-life counterpart, Relicanth were thought to have gone extinct 100 million years ago until they were recently rediscovered in a submarine exploration. Relicanth matches the in color, but its Shiny coloration is like that of the more well-known . It may also take inspiration from , an extinct class of fish with armored heads. Name origin Relicanth is a combination of relic (something old that has survived the passage of time) and . Glanth is a combination of 爺 jī (old man) and coelacanth. In other languages |pt_br=Relicário|pt_brmeaning=From |zh_cmn=古空棘魚 Gǔ Kōng Jí Yú|zh_cmnmeaning=古 means ancient. 空棘魚 may be derived from . |hi=रेलीकंथ Relicanth|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Relicanth fr:Relicanth it:Relicanth ja:ジーランス pl:Relicanth zh:古空棘鱼